No Regrets
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Jean Grey's final thoughts before being consumed by the raging waters and her rebirth. R&R Complete


**No Regrets**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**Angel of Neptune**

**888**

**DC: **I do not own X-Men.

**AN:** It's been a while seen I wrote any ficlets. I've decided to take a break from my long fan fics for now. I need some time to properly think and get my head back together.

**888**

_Crack!_

_Snap!_

A large pine tree had just literally snapped in two due to the massive force of water that had just rushed past. However, it wasn't the only one either. Wood began to splitter and crack left and right. Mighty trees instantly fell; they had no chance what-so-ever. Everything was going to fall victim to the rushing water, just like the dam had just mere moments ago. Nothing stood a decent chance against the powerful waves; nothing.

That didn't stop the red haired woman at all. Jean Grey knew she didn't have a better chance than anything that was out here, but she didn't care. She could feel the numbing pain in her injured leg, but it didn't bother her. No, she had to accomplish something important and then, she wouldn't have time to worry about this nonsense.

Both her gloved hands were extended. One was stretched out towards the furious water, creating a shield to block the building pressure from damaging the fully loaded black jet also known as the Blackbird; the X-Men's own private and very high-tech jet. Her other hand was pointed towards the Blackbird. Her green eyes danced with fire as flames licked her body teasingly while her eyes narrowed; trying to get the jet operational. She had to save the others, of course.

Ah, there it was. The jet began to lift itself off the ground. It hovered for few seconds before descending upwards. She refused to gaze up towards the cockpit. She knew exactly what was going on. She could read all their minds and they were all a horrible mess.

Good, she could just see them now. Ororo and Xavier gazing out the window; Bobby, Rogue, and Nightcrawler all twitching in their seats as Scott tried to unseal the door. She could 'hear' Logan barking at Kurt to go get her, but, of course, he couldn't even if his life depended on it.

Jean knew what she was doing and she had no regrets to weigh her down. She watched as the jet hovered above the height of the water. Now was the time. She lowered the hand extended towards the Blackbird as it regained control. 'Good bye.' She secretly thought, breaking her protective shield; the only thing that kept her safe from a watery death.

Before she could even close her eyes, the water consumed her entirely without a problem. The pressure caused every single bone in her body to snap in half; crumble to pieces. Her organs torn as they were horribly stabbed, reduced to nothing but shreds.

But still, she had no regrets for her actions. They would be safe and that's all she could possibly ask for right now. She felt her rib cage painfully cave into her lungs which were already filled with water. She was going to die. She wasn't going to make it. Jean blacked out.

**888**

The water finally calmed itself. The lake was totally over flooded gravely. You could barely see the tops of pine trees that slightly broke surface of the water. Fog hung over it lazily as it rolled around.

Jean's lifeless body floated on the surface of her watery grave. Her mouth was hanging open and her watery grave. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Her arms and legs were stiff as they floated along, allowing the tiny waves to guide the body.

**888**

Hours later, the body found its way onto the share where renewed warmth was spreading among it. Bones, organs and everything else began to mend themselves together as if it were the effect of Wolverine's healing factor. Stiffness began to disappear from the joints.

Her eyes snapped open; back of life. She inhaled deeply as she quickly sat up. Her X-Suit was reduced to bits and pieces; she was covered in mud and gunk. Her head ached as if there was no tomorrow. She rubbed it, closing her eyes tightly, only to re-open them shining with flames.

**End**


End file.
